


[Podfic] Sessions

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drugs, F/M, Fear Play, Multiple Personalities, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harleen attempts to raise her grade, Dr. Crane needs someone to experiment on, and Scarecrow gets sick of waiting around for Jonathan to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312357) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



> **Length:** 28:35  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/batman-sessions.mp3) (26.1 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Many thanks to the author for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Author's Note:**

> Music from Chopin's Étude in F minor.


End file.
